The Brotherhood of the Mystic Sun: Chapter 1
by JensterNinja
Summary: A story of two siblings named Quincy and Cam who are are the run from an organization designed to kill kids with supernatural/paranormal like abilities. This is a book that I'm working on and I've decided I would like to share it. Feedback is encourged


She turned to the boy who was tied to a chair, her peircing blue eyes watching him. "You really thought you could outrun us, Lysander?" The woman's voice was dark and full of malice. The dark haired boy just sagged in the chair. He looked like he had clearly been beaten. There was blood all over his face and dirt covered him like a second skin. She walked closer to him, hands behind her back. "You've been running for a very long time." As she got closer to him she pulled out a knife, and eyed it. Lysander's eyes grew wide as he realized what she was going to do to him. She stopped right in front of him, took the knife and held it over his heart. "Looks like your time is up, no?" She took the tape off of his mouth. "Please don't kill me, I've done nothing wrong. I don't understand why you're doing this" Tear streamed down his dirt-smattered face while he went on rambling to the woman. She moved her face closer to his. "You're in the way of my plans, and I just can't let that happen." She pushed the knife into his chest, smiling as she watched the young boy die. After a minute passed, she took the knife out of his chest and wiped it off on the scarlet cloak she was wearing. It was very long, almost touching the ground. No one would notice the bloodstain on it. She put the knife in a scabbard that was place on her hip an fixed her immaculate raven colored hair before walking out of the small shack. Outside there were two other women wearing scarlet cloaks. As she walked up to her they gave her a small bow. She gave a nod back and looked at the two women. "come my sisters." The women smiled, their cloaks flowing gracefully as they dissapeared into the woods.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Cam?" Quincy Thomas looked at the tall boy trying to break the window with a rock. He turned and looked at her. "look everything is going to be fine, no one is going to catch us." He turned back to the window. It was already halfway smashed from all the rocks he had been throwing at it. Quincy glanced around her. They were in a dark, danky alley trying to break into a bookstore. Yes...a bookstore. She turned back to Cam. "we can try another place its no big-" Before she could finish the sentence the window completely shattered making a loud noise. Cam gave her a huge grin. He cleared out the glass stuck on the edge and then dove through the window. Once inside he turned around and held out his hand towards Quincy. She regarded him with steady green eyes. "I don't know Cam, we could get caught" He continued to hold his hand out towards her. After a good five seconds she threw her hands in the air, took his hand and stepped through the window. Once inside Quincy was surprised at how far the floor of the store was from the actual window. She looked around. The bookstore was way bigger on the inside than what it looked like from the outside. There were rows and rows of books. Quincy wasn't even sure where the rows stopped or began. She walked down the rows fascinated by the books and their genres. As she walked further down she saw one book that stood out. It was dark purple with gold binding. It almost looked like it was glowing in the dark store. She reached towards the book and pulled it out of the shelf. She marveled at how huge it was. The strange thing is, there was no title on the front of it. Confused she opened the book to the first page. Nothing. She then skimmed the book. Nothing. The book was completely blank. Why would a book that has absolutely no words in it be in a bookstore? It cant be a journal she thought, its way too big. "Quincy! I found it!" Startled, she put the book back in its proper place and walked towards the sound of Cam's voice. She got towards the front of the store and saw her brother preening over the cash register. "They make a lot for it to be just a bookstore." He seemed to be talking out loud. Quincy stared at her twin brother. They looked exactly alike only...well she was a girl and he was a boy. They both had dark curly hair, and bright green eyes with dark bronze skin. Cameron was taller than her 5'2 giving off the illusion that he was older by a few years. They were only 17 in fact. And on the run. The Thomas twins had been running for two years. Quincy walked around the corner towards the cash register. "looks like they have about two hundred and forty in cash. That's enough for two train tickets." Cam took the money out and started stuffing it in his pockets. As he continued taking the money, a loud thump sounded through the bookstore. Instantly the twins went on alert. Quincy looked at her brother. "what was that?" Cam asked her. Quincy started back around the counter and towards the sound. Cam tried to snatch her arm but she moved too quickly for him. Out of the both of them Quincy had always been the fastest. Before they had went on the run, she had excelled in a lot of sports and other activities. Cam was more of a computer geek and had spent his time indoors, immersing himself in the world of technology yet he still had the strength of a normal teenage boy. That was when their parents were still alive and when they still had a home. Now they were forced to run from the people that killed their parents. Cam looked around and then followed his sister down the rows. Quincy turned down the row she had just been in and stopped dead in her tracks. The same purple book that she had perused through was on the floor, lying open. She walked towards it slowly and picked it up. "Quin, what are you doing!" Cam whispered harshly. Quincy ignored him and looked at the page that was open. Her heart stuttered. There were words on the page. "They are closer than you think. You need to get out now." Quincy read the words aloud. She looked at Cam. He was pale faced. "They? As in them?" Quincy nodded at her brother's question. He walked up to her, took the book and read the words from the page. He then began flipping through the big book and frowned. "There's nothing else in it. Maybe it's a joke." Quincy could hear the doubt in her brother's voice. This was not a joke. Not when a book was telling them how close their parents killers were. When they were running for their own lives. As Cam continued to flip through the wordless book, another thud sounded through the store. Quincy closed her eyes and listened. She had always had an unique ability to pinpoint an object's location by listening to the things around her. She heard noises outside the bookstore. Cats digging through trash. Bums gathering around a small fire. And a dark figure trying to break into the bookstore.


End file.
